Stitch Goes To The USA
by BM5 Pictures
Summary: What if Stitch never goes to Japan and never met Yuna? What if he goes to the USA instead? This is my own sequel of the Lilo & Stitch franchise. And remember I DON'T OWN THE LILO & STITCH FRANCHISE AND CHARACTERS IS FOR ENTERTAIMENT PURPOSE ONLY!
1. Quick Note

Quick notice that this is my first fanfiction of Lilo & Stitch and I'm going to do a different script of the anime "Stitch!" and I'm going to change the Japan to USA. And of course some of the characters will be back in my Fanfic and I will create new characters and you're gonna love them. And remember **I DON'T OWN THE LILO & STITCH FRANCHISE AND CHARACTERS IS FOR ENTERTAIMENT PURPOSE ONLY!**

* * *

The Characters I've created:

Nick: The main character and the first one who's going to meet Stitch and his close friend.

Lori: The sister of Nick and the best friend of Stitch.

Terry: The enemy of Nick and Lori and I'm gonna do worse than Mertle, Penny and Jessica everyone combined.

Kate: The teacher of Nick, Lori and Terry and friends of the main characters.

Experiment 630: You'll find out soon.

So that's it. My fanfiction will be out very soon and gives me a lot of work. So see you soon.

And don't forget to review that encourage me a lot. If you want, you can write in the review some ideas in my fanfic. And I want to make it long.


	2. Forgot to mention

I forgot to mention. In the beginning of the 2nd chapter, I'm gonna write everything with Nick's POV (the main character) and I will mention also what Nick didn't know. I will try my best to this fanfiction, imagine it what my life will be with Stitch and this took this very long. So I'll try my best to do the greatest fanfiction of Lilo & Stitch.

Rated T For Intense Sequences of Sci-Fi Action Violence, Some Sensuality and Language.


	3. A little alien arrives

Sorry that take so long. I have a lot of homework that I don't have to write anything except for the week-end. Okay enough talking and enjoy reading.

* * *

It's calm in the empty space. Too calm. The stars are shining, and…

"BY THE GALACTIC SENATE YOU'RE UNDER ARREST" said a noisy voice.

Two police of the Galactic Federation are following a monster blue, little with black eyes that are shining. His name was 626, also known as "Stitch". Behind him, he was not also followed by the police; it's his creator who chased him. His name was Jumba Jookiba. The evil scientist tried to reason with the little alien:

"Come on 626. I know you're angry because little girl has a new boyfriend but please come back to Jumba, he says.

Stitch didn't listen what Jumba says. So he got away with his speeder as fast is he can. The police can't catch him because he was too fast for them. Almost they're going away that, the scientist goes as almost fast as Stitch. A great chase between the monster and the evil scientist began. In the middle of the space, they saw in front of them, a Black Hole.

When they get out, Stitch was turning all the way until this big country and Jumba through a big rock.

In a small place of Colorado, there was a small village. In the beginning of 2009, food began to gradually lose. And each month, a man of 8-60 years go fishing, hunting, harvest fruit or vegetables etc., but it isn't enough for everyone. I almost forgot: they are no newspaper or satellite to watch CNN to discover the news and every family have one television. The only things they're watching are movies. This is why I'm going to tell you the story of my life with this little alien that will make the village rich, kill hunger, and the true meaning of Ohana that means family. Of course, I'm gonna read half of my adventures, make probably: Laugh, Thrill, Smile or also Cry. My name is Nicholas (my friends call me Nick).

In the only video store of the village, I was looking as usual, renting movies. I'm a big movie fan and one day, I would try to go to Hollywood and making my own movie. Can you imagine, all the fame I'll get and of course, the money I will get for my family? But I know that my dream will never be realized. Where were we? Ah yes. I was with my little sister Lori who was looking for an animated film that might amuse her. She had blond hair; she always wears a little pink dress that is her only clothing that she wears. Me, I wore blue sweaters that is my preferred color. Since my mother died after she had Lori, I take care of my little sister and, I don't want anything that will happen to her. And two years earlier, my little sis and me live now with my grandpa (I usually call him Pa).

After selecting a few films, we decided to do a little walk before we go back home. When we are halfway of the road, this girl came prevent us from continuing to walk. Her name is Terry. God I hate this girl. She's almost looks like Lori. But she had curly blond hair, wearing a green jacket and a T-shirt with green and white stripes. It is unbearable. She laughs at my sister, she interrupt us a football game, no matter what! It seems that the devil has created her to ruin my life. And here we go again. She repeats the same things on the previous days, like: "so, you still buy this stupidity? You know, all movies are always non-original." or "you always wear this dress my poor baby ...?" etc. You understand? She's really annoying. Jesus, I swear to God I'm gonna kill this little….

What the hell? What is this burning rock that comes right in the forest? Is it a metroide!? That will destroy the entire planet?! I was going to warn the entire city ... but it was too late. But when I waited 5 minutes, nothing happened exept a big BOOM! among the trees. I was curious what it was. But I forgot that you can go in the forest in early next month. Smart as I am, I sneak in without being spotted leaving behind my back Lori and Terry.

It was very cold in the woods. This place scares me when I was a kid. I do not forget the little knife that my Pa gave me. After a few kilometers I finally arrive to this huge…. Spaceship?! I saw that before in "Star Wars" all the time but... Godamn! There was nobody there. Maybe it's abandoned. I decided to go back and tell the other when, I saw this flur little blue guy, who's in the ground unconscious. Maybe he is sleeping. I took a branch to try to touch him. Just I had time to do something he take the branch and shook it several times and put me kindly (sleeping of course). I've never seen someone who has incredible strength! Except King Kong and Hulk. I approached his face if he is really asleep. When he feels that I'm pretty close to him he opened his big eyes. I keep telling myself that he's really cute. I was going to say something like hello or something, when he gets up and goes straight up. He thought I was going to kill him. He jumped to attack me in preparing his claws and I narrowly dodge.

"I do not want to hurt you!" I told him.

What the hell I'm gonna do? I do not know how to defend myself. Well, I guess I have no choice. I will try to stabilize him. But he is really fast for a little guy. I'm lost. I'm behind of a waterfall. I try to tell him to stop but he pushed me and we both fall into the water. What you did not know, is that I am an excellent swimmer. When I caught my breath, I saw that he is not with me. Oh no! It is perhaps drowned. I dive to find him and luckily he is unconscious. I took up to the surface and then we got out from the water. After regaining consciousness, he muttered something to an alien language. I did not understand. In fact this thing speaks. I ask him what it means and said: "Stitch hates water". Stitch? Who's Stitch? Oh yeah. I'm stupid. His name is Stitch. I said to him that this is a lovely name. He is happy about my kindness. So I brought him home without nobody sees me and I came back. My house is one of the only village, which is better equipped. Of course, Terry's is the most beautiful but I think his father actually maybe make too much exaggeration.

Once home, my sister threw herself into my arms to tell me that I'm fine. When she saw Stitch, she did not panic. She admired him. The little guy and tells throughout the night, this adventure half alien language and half English. And he tell us about a girl who's called Lilo. And Ohana. I ask him what does it mean. He told me that "Ohana Means Family. Family means nobody left behind or forgotten." My sister and I find it extremely interesting. After this story, we all go the bed. But where Stitch will go to sleep? Under my bed of course. What a day! I hope it goes a lot fun him and me.

Meanwhile, Jumba stuck in this big rock, trying to repair the ship. When he hears a noise behind him, he turned to see who it was. He sees a yellow alien with an eye with a small beard walked with a cane. He could not believe his eyes. It was Pleakly. His best friend. When he recognized him, he runs to hug him. They are all happy to see each other. Jumba ask him why he is here. He said that his ship is broke down and he was stuck here for 2 years. Jumba did not believe what he said. He was on Earth at home before he left. He concludes that this is because of the black hole. Pleakly told him if he come back to bring him. And replied that he had the same problem. So Pleakly cry so hard and believe that he lost everything.

* * *

Next time on Stitch Goes to USA...

Jumba: Jumba finally fix ship, now we can go to earth to search 626 with supercomputer.

Lori: We have a lot of fun with Stitch, Nick.

Nick: My cousin will be my new teacher in school. I'm so excited to meet her.

Pleakly: I don't know about this Jumba. This place gives me the creeps.

Nick: Stitch? Do you know this guys?

Chapter 2

The evil scinetist

COMING SOON

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and sorry it takes time. And I need your help for your ideas because i don't have a lot. Give me some ideas for chapter 3 and for the other chapter like experiments or something like that. It's not gonna be my story, it's your story. So thank you and don't forget to review. That help me a lot. So see ya.

P.S: I didn't describe Nick's face so, you imagine it's you or something else.


End file.
